1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flexible printed circuit (FPC) layout and a method thereof and, more particularly, to a flexible printed circuit layout and a FPC layout method capable of fast detecting the integrity of the solder pads and the electroplating lines on a flexible printed circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The flexible printed circuit (FPC) is mostly manufactured by electroplating because electroplating allows more flexibility. However, in a flexible printed circuit layout, the solder pads for elements have to be connected to an electroplating zone in the border region on the flexible printed circuit so that the manufacturer can use the pins that are clamped to perform electroplating. In such a FPC layout, the integrity of the electroplating lines can be automatically checked after electroplating. For copper exposure pads that cannot be connected to the border region, additional lead wires are required to perform electroplating. However, the currently available software cannot detect the integrity of the electroplating lines formed by electroplating with additional lead wires. Instead, human labor is required for integrity check. Therefore, it takes human labor and time and still cannot avoid omissions of unchecked electroplating lines.